


Danganronpa : Inter-Prologue

by EpsilonChi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Autism, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, I'm (a bit) sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Most of these characters are jerkass, Multi, Obvious Danganronpa spoilers, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonChi/pseuds/EpsilonChi
Summary: For every edition of Danganronpa since Danganronpa 4, the managers and scriptwriters of Team Danganronpa are making what they call an Inter-Prologue : they let all their candidates, just before they're brainwashed, know each other and explore the academy they will live in. The goal : explore the future realtionships between all these characters, and coming up with new ideas for their role in the story.For Danganronpa 53, it's exactly the same.Except it's somehow different, as always.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, people !
> 
> So this is an idea I came up while writing my Camp NaNo, and so I decided to begin writing it.  
> Just so quick warning before : first of all, with school and other personnal stuff and projects, it's possible (even quite sure) that the story will often fall in hiatus, so please don't ask too much when the next update will be.
> 
> Also, like as said in the tags, this is a pregame fic, so obviously characters' personnalities won't be the same as in canon. Just so you know, it's set betweeen the "pregame prologue" (the prologue with their own uniforms and personnalities) and the "real prologue" (the prologue when everyone meet each other. And so, this is my own ideas of the pregame characters, so most of them are jerkass or socially akward. And they all had (at least most of them) they own abuse.
> 
> Also, please tell me if there's any grammar errors : english is not my first language, I'm translating this fic from my mother tongue (aka French) !
> 
> With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy it !

A bliding light filled totally the room. Then the group in the gymnasium regained collectively conciousness. They looked at each other, then looked at the stage where Monokubs was, because they had disappeared. On their place was held a young man with messy light brown hair, similar to the hairstyle of Makoto Naegi in Danganronpa 3, to the exception that he was much older, almost around thirty. The originality came especially from the suit : it was in the colors of Monokuma. The left-hand side was white, the other one was black and red. He loudly welcomed the new pupils of the academy :

" Hello, and welcome in Danganronpa 53 ! "

As waited by the newcomer, the candidates applauded and cheered him. Smiling in the face of this enjoyment which followed the announcement of their official entrance to the game, he continued :

" First of all, I should apologize in the face of these beginnings… rather strange I would say. Exisal - The huge robots which followed you - Monokubs, discount of your suits and the blinding light were totally planned. All this was a protocol, a first situation scenario as much for us as for you. Thus now, as you were able to suspect it, I am … 

\- Oh yes ! You are Oda Sosuke, the Ultimate Imitator? interrupted a girl from the long dark brown hair dressed in red of an incited voice. You are new Mastermind, aren’t you ? "

The interruption of the teenager in both braids made him laugh, of an admiring and amused laughter: " I see that there are connoisseurs here! So yes, I am Oda Sosuke, Ultimate Imitator from Danganronpa 40. Now, I work for Team Danganronpa, but I am not Mastermind, but one of the managers of Danganronpa 53, which means I am the one who shall head you during Killing Game."

In an unexpected way, other clamors arise, less numerous than previously. He ignored that some were enchanted that them dying or living are his decision. Or maybe that it was the fact to see a celebrity having risked its death several times for the first time, he thought.

To please this group of fan gathered for this special opportunity, he decided to indulge itself by taking the voice of Monokuma whom he had worked several times:

" I would thus be your headmaster for this school year! Nyahahahah! "

This change of voice was welcomed by applauses and new cheers. Since Danganronpa 41, Oda wasn’t only simple candidate who survived, it also became the official voice of Monokuma, and all these iterations. After all, it was its talent, the one that Team Danganronpa had given him, the one who had made him go public. 

" So, he continued, you probably wonder why real Monokuma did not appear yet, or still why we have not asked you yet to kill each other. It is very simple, in fact: we call this moment, in Team Danganronpa, an Inter-Prologue. It is the moment between when you entered the Academy, and the real prologue, which is going to begin and last in six days. It can seem to you strange, but it is the moment which our scriptwriters need to finish completely the script of the season where you’re going to participate. Simply put, we are going to leave you, during six days, the time to get acquainted and to discover the academy where you’re going to leave during the rest of this season. Your characters are completely written - as you can see it with your suits - but the scenario isn’t completely. The way you act, the people whom you speak, what you will say and go is going to be thourougly analyzed by our scriptwriters, and is thus going to manage the direction which you will take during the game. So, we are going to leave you totally, free of your movements. Just know that cameras are placed in all the academy - obviously - and that you can discuss with us with your Monopad with the function Messenger, which will be deprived by the end of the inter-prologue. "

He had a break, to leave some time to the candidates to absorb this new information.

" Questions? Sorry, I was maybe too fast, it is my first time as manager of season.

\- Yes, made the little boy for the purple hair, you do not go to say who is Mastermind?

\- Of course not, but free to you - not, free to you - to look who is it.

\- I would have a question, says shyly a young man bluish black hair hidden under his cap, are we - really - obliged to speak to the other people?

\- No, one force you to do anything. Know just, as I told it to you, that this type of reaction will have consequences on your role during the game.

\- I too would have a question, asked a girl the blonde hair, who had already shown her skepticism previously, what is the interest to make all this - meet each other and let us freely explore the academy - without being already in character? "

Up to here, Oda expected all these questions. According to these perceptive colleagues and writers, it was completely normal questions for this type of situation. Nevertheless, the question of the girl with fair hair made him think for one moment. For him, that was obvious, but for other people, it could be disturbing. Furthermore, the question of the girl - Who was called Kaede, according to the files of the candidates - was immediately followed by a " Yeah, why? " Of another boy, taller than the other ones, with the strong voice, wearing badly its jacket.

" Let us say that your personality and your reactions will not be even at this very moment that when we shall wash you the brain for your character. For the scriptwriters, it is more interesting to make like that that by brainwashing you directly. Besides, since that nobody here - except for me and the staff of Danganronpa 53 -, will remember what happened for these six days, it is way more complicated to brainwash you all directly to put you in character to brainwash yourselves later to make you forget these six days.

\- As a result, nobody will remember these six days? Repeated the boy - Kaito - who agreed on the question of Kaede previously.

\- Of course not, that would be totally stupi-..

\- And so, if we win, we can see what happened during this time ?

\- If you want it. "

It was false. The "winners" had, of course, totally the right to reach any top secret file they wanted which belonged to Team Danganronpa. They were survivors, _the_ survivors, after all. What was false, it was that there were winners.

Nobody wins in Danganronpa. Not the murderers, not the survivors, the victims even less. Not even the mastermind.

The only winners were Team Danganronpa.

" Well, he resumed, it is not that I hate you - quite the opposite, you will all make History in some way, I promise you - but I have to go back to work with the other managers. So, I am going to leave you with your Inter-Prologue, which will be the one that you want. In six days, but I’ll remind you, we make an appointment here, for your brainwashing. But before that, make what you want, we remain at your disposal, and once again: congratulations! "

He turned back, then disappeared in the same blinding light. In his departure, sixteen candidates of the season 53 of Danganronpa applauded and cheered Oda Sosuke, the puppeteer who will manage their lives and their deaths in the next days.

And so Inter-Prologue began.


	2. Meeting your future murderers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter !
> 
> For now, this is an "introducing to others" chapter with Rantaro POV, things will get interresting in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

_DAY 1_

After that Oda left, a tanned-skinned white-haired girl suggested a first exploration of places in a group with a single precise purpose - finding the cafeteria, to eat.

" Come on, everybody! she insisted, all of this made me hungry ! That will be a good opportunity for all to meet each other ! "

So, everyone followed her, with her cheerful smile. Her enthusiasm seemed rather contagious, even for those who seemed the shiest (as the boy with the white hair and the red-haired girl, who had been given a witch costume) followed her without contradicting her. 

In the end, they found the cafeteria rather quickly: it was just behind a wooden door. On the way, they saw some Exisal, which did not seem to want to pursue them or to kill them as earlier : they had to be in autopilot, ignored them totally, contented with cutting the crawling grass which covered the Academy, even indoor.

During the way, Rantaro, as usual, thought of the situation : difficult to know if the girl was so enthusiastic every day, or if it was only the facade, and that its purpose was to become the authoritatian leader of her classmates, But she did not worry him too much for the moment. The vegetation which covered the Academy - the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles, as it was called in the Monopad - probably meant that the story of this Academy would be probably that it was neglected a long time ago, and that today, students of different schools who did not know each other had become the official inhabitants. As for the Exisals, managed by Monokubs, they were the future means of pressure, the monsters which would prevent them from running away from the Academy, or from rebelling generally.

He knew already too well tropes used by the scriptwriters: at the end of fifty three seasons, it became obvious, and far too easy to repeat. 

The cafeteria, as most of the places which they had seen previously, was covered with vegetation. On one of the walls was the rules of the cafeteria: closed during the night and those who use it have to clean it and wash their plates, nothing very different from the usual. There were sixteen chairs, one for each students. Some of them took food from the buffet, each took place almost automatically and the girl with the white hair began with the same cheerful tone:

" Wow, I am great satisfied to meet so many fans today! I would never have thought that was possible ! It is the first time when I see so many fans, there are not many people watching in The Hawaiian Islands!

\- Wait, you live in Hawaii ? Another girl, with dark braided hair asked.

\- Ah yes! I forgot to speak about it, but yes I live in The Hawaiian Islands! I did not think of being taken, since I’m not living in Japan, but since that I am half-Americain, half-Japanese, it worked ! And I am now so so satisfied to be there!

\- Yes, we had understood that I think, Rantaro interrupted her, amused by Angie's enjoyment, What about we give our names, one after the other ?

\- Oh yes, of course, of course! I am Angie Yonaga! Immediately answered the said Angie. And you are …

\- Yes, I am Rantaro Amami, I have already already said it earlier, and thus, who’s next ?

\- Is all that really necessary? "

The boy to the left of Rantaro interrupted him. He was tall, his purple hair were raised by the gel. He seemed older than most of his classmates, with his goatee and his package of cigarette on of his pocket.

"I mean, we are all going to kill each other anyway, so it’s no use to make buddy-buddy like that … 

\- For now, we are not making buddy-buddy, as you say, we only are presenting themselves."

The boy sighed, then presented himself:

"I am Kaito Momota. Just to be clear, I am going to be the one who’s gonna win this game. I’m going to kill you all, then I’ll win and I’ll be the star of the season!"

Most of the students sighed in front of the words Kaito, both irritated and surprised by him. Rantaro knew very well that this kind of participant was not so rare; people determined by a single thing: the victory and the celebrity. He had met several people like that, during his last participations.  
To be totally honest, he would say that the candidates who auditioned to participate in Danganronpa had three main different kind of purposes: either they participated to simply be a member of the game, or to win, or to die.  
He thought of that because he had been already a member of these three categories.

During his first audition, he was someone who wanted to die. He had no one anymore : his parents, who were homeless, died from cold and from hunger. He had neither brothers, nor sisters, nor friends. He was alone, and preferred to die of the hand of somebody rather than to live as a ghost haunting streets and host houses. Much to his/her surprise, he was taken as one of the candidates of Danganronpa 51 and in his most great surprise, he survived. Of an unlucky teenager, who had practically lived all his life in the streets of Tokyo, he had become the guide, the symbol of hope, which had travelled all over the world and found the happiness everywhere where it put the foot. His companions admired his optimism and he became the reliable ally of the protagonist. People expected him to die in the fifth chapter, to break the faith the hero had in him by killing someone. But he didn’t, and he(it) went out, accompanied with three people.

And then the time came to return in the real world. He had to make a choice: become one of the numerous lackeys of Team Danganronpa, or live a normal life, with its earned celebrity disappearing day after day. It was an easy choice: the world of Danganronpa had changed him for good, the real world had become even more boring than before. Furthermore, he had separated from the friends that they had been made during the game. Danganronpa 51 had changed him. He was not a ghost anymore, it was a survivor, a winner.

So, he proposed voluntarily as Mastermind de Danganronpa 52. His purpose was not really a short-term victory, but to mark the spirits durably, to be the best Mastermind that the world is never seen. In the end, of this invisible pedestal, he was not able to take advantage of the game: he already knew all which took place, and it was boring.

For his third and last Danganronpa, he wanted to take advantage of the game as before. He wanted to relive the adrenalin of the trials, the disappointments, the hope and the despair which he had felt during his first season.

The girl between he and Angie spoke, cutting the silence which had settled down after what had said Kaito:

"Hem, I am Maki, maki Harukawa … I do not really know what will be my talent or my role, but I am happy to be with you all! »

« Nobody really knows for now, he reassured her. »

« But that's what is awesome! After the Inter-prologue, we shall have our own talents, and it will be great!"

Rantaro was again amused, nearly impressed by the unwavering enthusiasm of Angie. She totally seemed to have forgotten that the main interest of the game was the murders and the executions. 

Afterward, other students spoke to present themselves:

" I am Kaede Akamatsu, and I am clearly going to say it, I would not trust whoever here, because anyway somebody here is Mastermind, or then is going to become a known murderer. » Says firmly the fair-haired girl with her sceptical appearance, which seemed to him to have a familiar face.

« Oh, I am Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet you. » Said slowly the boy whose bluish black hair were hidden under his cap. In spite of the warning of Kaede, he seemed to want to stay with her, by getting closer slightly to her, as if he wanted to be protected. 

\- Oh, it’s my turn ? I’m Tsumugi Shirogane, nice to meet you! I feel that we are going to get on(to hear each other)! Made a girl for the blue wearing hair of the glasses.

\- I am Miu Iruma, the one who is going to go into the History of Danganronpa! Made proudly a girl for the wavy fair hair, who wore safety glasses.

\- Hem, I am Kiibo Iidabashi, I am also …

\- Wait a minute! Cut Tsumugi, your father is Iibadashi, the famous inventor?

\- Is that true? Shouted Miu. Because he is my role model ! 

\- Hem, yes. My father is Karasu Iidabashi, of Iidabashi Industries. "

He did not add any other things, as if he was ashamed of this inheritance. While Miu, Tsumugi and Maki were asking numerous questions to Kiibo, a boy with wavy purple hair being on the other side of the table interrupted them in a loud exclamation:

"Can you stop harassing him with questions? We lost enough of time, for a simple presentation meeting ! »

« Hey, replied Angie, it is just for knowing each other …, having lost a little of her enjoyment. »

« Well, now this thing is boring. You’re just all taking too much time to presenting yourselves. We wouldn’t take a time for this, in a Killing Game."

The cold tone of the boy casted a chill in the cafeteria. A silence settled down for a while. Six days is indeed one relatively short duration, compared three weeks of Killing Game, compared to the eternal rest that some will join, in the end.  
Because Rantaro supposed that the boy made a reference, as Kaito made it previously, in the fact that in six days, some people would already think of preparing the murder they’ll commit.

" As Angie said, it is nothing that a presentation meeting, we can finish it rather quickly. Then, you can make what you will want, Rantaro answered calmly. »

« It would be better than that quickly finishes, he replied, the more it will take time, the more Mastermind will know what to do with us. It is the purpose of these six days, isn’t it ? " 

After his words, he pushed a frank sigh. Most of them probably had forgotten indeed the real reason of the Inter-Prologue: finish the scenario of which they were a part of. Besides, the Mastermind was at this table, with them, maybe already thinking of what it was going to prepare as plots twists and bloody murders. He was well conscious of that, him, the last Mastermind in date. 

" Euh … "

The girl to the right of Kiibo, in the long dark hair attached in two long braids, cut the heavy silence.

" I am Tenko Chabishira, nice to meet you all ! "

And then the presentation meeting continued, in a less cheerful tone than before. 

« I’m Gonta, Gonta Gokuhara, a very tall boy said. »

" Ryoma Hoshi, a very small boy with a deep voice said, nice to meet you all, I suppose. »

« Kokichi Ouma, the boy with the purple hair said with a cold tone, that’s all that you have to know. »

« I am Himiko Yumeno, the raid-haired girl who seemed sleepy said, nice to meet you. »

« I am Korekiyo Shinguuji. Delighted to meet you. » A boy with long dark hair said, wearing a mask on his mouth.

« My name is Kirumi Tojo » A girl with short grey hair said.

Kirumi was the last person to present herself. As soon as she stopped talking, Kokichi got up and went to the door.

" Are you already leaving, Kokichi ? » Angie asked. 

« Of course, this presentation meeting is finished, so I don’t have anymore reason to stay with you. »

\- Stop treating us like shit! Maki said, annoyed by Kokichi’s behavior. We have some common points with you, you know, that’s why we were taken in Danganronpa!

« No, we don’t, he answered calmly, without even turning around. My purpose is to win this game, not to make buddy-buddy with people who will not be my friends anymore in six days. "

He went out of the room. Almost immediately, Kaito got up too, and began running after him :

" Hey wait! How's that you want to win the Killing Game ? There is a single possible winner, and it will be me! "

The stupid determination Kaito gave Rantaro to smile. As a Mastermind, he learnt that it was technically impossible to win as guilty of a murder: either they were discovered and was executed, or they were not discovered, but nobody was executed, and they did not go out covered with glory. Their murder would just be used in the future as plot.

" I am also going to leave, says Kaede, as me told it to you, I do not trust you, you’re just like everyone else, after all. " 

She left the room, with her same arrogant look. This is when a characteristic bell rings, and the television of the cafeteria was switched on, showing the vague silhouette of Oda, in replacement of the silhouette of Monokuma.

" Good evening, good evening! It is already 22 am, then I would advise to you to sleep, as the protagonists whom you would be in the future. But once again, it is up to you to continue explore the academy! But do not forget that tomorrow will be another day! "

The television switched of immediately. 

" Wait, already? Maki exclaimed.

\- Apparently yes, Korekiyo answered. After all, it was after the school that we had been kidnapped, wasn’t it ?"

Korekiyo was right. Indeed, nobody knew how long had really passed between the moment when they were all kidnapped, and the moment when they arrived in the Academy. He would have very well been drugged, after all. Nevertheless, nobody really questioned the methods of Team Danganronpa. He led, once a year, sixteen high school students to their celebrity worldwide, and brought back some money, a lot of money, to the Japanese television. They had maybe doubtful methods, but, for now, they were making.

One by one, the students went to their dormitories. Each of the students who had stayed in the cafeteria wished themselves good night, knowing that they will see each other tomorrow. Rantaro waved at Angie, of whom he seemed got closer slowly, promising her that they will see again each other tomorrow.

While he went to his own room, he saw Tsumugi, who went to talk to him.

 

" Good night, you seem to be very nice. With Angie, I think that you would be great leaders!

\- Thank you, he mumbled, still not used to compliments.

\- You remind me a little of Amane Ryuzaki, of Danganronpa 51 … "

 

By hearing this name, Rantaro froze.


End file.
